The story of Lucy
by hihypergirl
Summary: Lucy has been hurt so many time but still puts on her bright smiles and forgives others. That is until one day fairy tail turns on her. After team Natsu replaces her with Lisanna Lucy embarks on a journey to become stronger and have her revenge on the people she once called her family. And what better way to start her journey than to join the enemy guild. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The car veered from side to side as mother tried to steady her shaking arms. Tears streaked down her face and her beautiful blond hair was in a lumpy ponytail. All these factors seemed to only highlight the blue and black bruises running along her cheek bones. She had remained silent the entire time after she had woke me in the middle of the night to start packing. We were know both sitting in the car with the silence slowly suffocating the little happiness left in our life. Every so often she would glance at me and forced a fake smile on her face. They had always been fake for as long as I could remember. It all started going down hill when Daddy's business took off. Daddy was happy at first then he started working late, yelling at mommy, and treating us like another item on his busy schedule. I hated Daddy he always made Mommy died. As my mind finally grasped the idea that we never had to see Daddy again screeching noise and bright light brought me back to the cruel world. Mommy turned to me crying again and yelling my name before the world went black.

Slowly easing my eyes open I was greeted by a harsh white light and the mechanical beeping of some monitors. After the harsh light died down memories of the night before came rushing back to me. Lurching up into a sitting position I ignored the pain and protest coming from my body as my brown eyes hungrily took in the sterilized white room searching for any traces of mommy. Before I could cry out for her a man dressed in blue scrubs and a white coat entered the room with a somber look in his eyes. He checked the monitors and liquid tubes coming from my arms.

I turned my pleading eye to him "where is Mommy ,where is she, where is she!" as the man moved away my voice became louder and desperate. The same an checked on me every day and brought me food we never talked or mentioned my outburst the first day. A week later is when I first heard him speak to me" Your father shall be here shortly to pick you up." Any small hope that had filled my fragile heart died at this mans words. They were sending me back even though Mommy told me I would never have to see him again.

I wanted desperately for mother to walk in and promise me this man was lying. Instead a nurse walked in and helped me dress and prepared me for that mans arrival. For the next few hours every adult I spoke to would avoid my gaze and cast me pitiful glances every so often. I watched the sleek black limo of my fathers pull into the hospitals driveway. The nurse who had accompanied me down from my room helped me from my seat in the waiting room. She was a nicer older lady who was on the plumper side you could tell that at one point she had been a joyful old lady but years of working with death had drained her of joy. I liked her most of all the nurses because she was the only one I believed could know how I felt. Deep down in both of us one could tell we had given up. When

I was finally situated in the back of the car I let the tears out as my body shook wit the silent sobs that engulfed me. I continued on like this ignoring the drivers apologizes for my fathers absence. The drive was to quick for my likings. Quickly I scrubbed the tears from my face not wishing to feel weaker than necessary. The maids greeted me at the doors talking about trivial things like blooming flowers and the coming seasons they were all avoiding important topics. After being shepherd to my room I was left alone to be engulfed by the deafening silence that was called my life. Cautiously I slipped into the bed and finished off what was left of my tears feeling the resolution in my mind becoming finale. No matter what happened I would finish what my mother started and I would leave this place and never look back at this silent prison. Some day I will find a place to call home and people to love for me and mother.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys!" silence answered me as the whole guild sat gathered around Lisanna. I shrugged already knowing that anybody answering me was a long shot. Making my way to the bar I took my seat and waited for Mira to finish talking to her siblings and make her way this way. Two months that is how long fairy tail had been rejoicing over the return of Lisanna and for those two months I had become invisible to everybody except master, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and the exceeds. I had been taking solo missions lately to pay for rent and groceries while team Natsu stayed and caught up with Lisanna. She seemed nice I never got o talk to her cause she was always surrounded by everybody and having a good time.

I didn't blame anybody for forgetting me because I knew how much Lisanna meant to everybody. However, it still hurt to have my family toss me aside and replace me with Lisanna but they probably didn't realize they were hurting least that is what I hoped. A light tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts I turned and saw Lisanna followed by Team Natsu a smile instantly occupied my face. "Hey guys are any of you up for a mission?" A look of confusion crossed Natsu's face " why the hell would we want to go on a mission with a weak bitch like you when Lisanna is back?" Gray hit him in the back of the head and sheepishly looked at me.

"What Natsu was trying to say Lucy is that Lisanna is far more stronger than you and this time separated from us will allow you to learn how to defend yourself." Erza explained. "o-ok guys I hope you have fun with Lisanna". Team Natsu high-fived then walked off then Lisanna turned to me and smiled sweetly.

" Lucy I'm kind of glad that it was you who took my place because a whore like you is used to being used then thrown away like the trash you are." all the while that damn smile never left her face. She giggled then ran off after Team Natsu. I turned back to the bar already feeling my heart start to break "Mira can I get a smoothie" Mira whirled around and threw a drink at me

"I'm a little busy bitch can't you see that." After mumbling a quick apology I walked away from the bar and looked around almost all the guild was glaring at me. As I felt the tears prick at my eyes I took off into master's office. "Master I wish to leave fairy tail." His head snapped up from the pile of paper work on his desk "Child why do you wish to leave your home." "b-because this is no longer my home ." Master nodded his head and removed my mark from my hand. Tears were flowing from both of our eyes as the weight of my decision hovered over both of us.

I gave Master one last smile before I exited his office. Many of the guild members looked up to glare at me and those who did instantly noticed my hand. Their faces turned from shock to joy people started cheering and laughing. At that instant the last bit of my heart completely broke as Team Natsu joined in with the celebration of me leaving. With the last it of strength I had I ran out the guild my sobs causing me be unsteady on my feet. I ran straight through the town not looking back at the men telling me to be careful and kept running until my legs gave out and I collapsed in the forest. I laid there crying until my eyes were hurting and my body felt weak. Once the last of my tears left me I surveyed the landscape surrounding me for the first time.

I was surrounded by tall oak trees that had a small river flowing in between their outstretched roots picking myself off the ground I followed the river for a couple of hours and came upon a beautiful lake with a waterfall flowing into it. I bent down and peered into the crystal clear water to be greeted by my reflection. My hair looked raggedy and my eyes were puffy along with my face that just looked plain broken and tired. I Gently layed my head down into my hands as I drifted off besides the lake and the beautiful murmurs of the water." I'm sorry momma I wasn't strong enough to stay at our old homes." As I drifted off on the cold ground all of a sudden I was surrounded by a comforting warmth. Before all consciousness left me a gentle and soothing female voice whispered to me "Child their is no need to apologize for the pains that have been inflicted upon you I shall help you find your true home." And with those last words I fell asleep with the days events falling behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Rolling over I noticed Natsu wasn't next to me in my bed then a split second later i realized this wasn't my bed. Startled I jumped out of the makeshift bed made of leaves and various grasses that i had been laying in and looked around. Instead of being in my room or even next to the river i had fallen asleep next to I was in a cave that had mosses and grasses growing from the floor and hugging the walls and ceiling. cautiously i walked towards the mouth of the cave while my mind tried to logically piece together how i ended up there.

what awaited me at the mouth of the cave took my breath away in front of the cave there was a huge meadow that was maybe bigger than magnolia times ten. within the meadow was a different pond with an equally amazing waterfall feeding into it and farther off there were pine and oak trees that gave way to a magnificent purple mountain that looked to be carved into the landscape. But the most amazing thing about the whole scene were the dragons scattered across the country side. " Ah you are awake now, good that means we can now introduce you to everyone." this soothing voice I recognized instantly it was the voice from the river that had comforted me in my time of need.

I looked toward the voice wishing to thank the woman for her kindness but in her place i found a midnight blue dragon with wings that looked to be made of delicate lace and when the light caught her scales i could have sworn that i saw some constellations on her skin. Looking into her eyes i saw what could only be explained as two moons looking back at me. I blushed in embarrassment when i realized i must have been staring at her for some time because she tilted her head and gave a questioning look my way. "Forgive me child I did not wish to frighten you." I quickly jerked my head from side to side"no please forgive me for staring, but you are just so beautiful." The she-dragon blushed at my compliment then ushered me closer with her tail. "My name is Celest I am the dragon of the stars and queen of the dragons."

My eyes practically bulged from their sockets at hearing this. Celest chuckled at my reaction to her title. She ushered me to the clearing still using her tail. Once we reached the the clearing i spotted a sky blue dragon that looked to be laughing at a red dragon and a dragon covered in metal. The rest of the day Celest took me around what she later called the dragon realm and introducing me to other dragons.

At the end of the day Celest and I sat around a huge bonfire talking to Igneel and Metallica. Both of the male dragons kept bragging about their boys even though the only thing I told about Gajeel and Natsu is their love of fights. Mavis forbid I even mention the fact that Gajeel lost to Natsu in a serious fight Metallica might sit on me if I did that. "Lucy after seeing how well you interacted with my family I am asking if you would like to become my student." My heart skipped a beat at the thought of belonging somewhere again.

"Lucy like i am needed to keep the dragons in check i will trust you to show those dragon slayers who is boss. First you will have to stay here and train to become the ultimate dragon slayer."

All was silent as the dragons waited for my response but all that was in my mind was that i could finally make a certain dragon slayer pay for what he did to me."Yes I will become your student Celest as long I can stay with all of you a little longer."Igneel and Gradine gave out great whoops of joy and Metallica gave an approving grunt. Later that night after all the dragons celebrated my acceptance among them Celest showed me back to the cave I had slept in the night before. As I laid down in the grass bed celest curled up around me. That night I drifted off feeling loved and safe but most importantly I fell asleep with a resolve that I was going to make Fairy Tail pay for the way they replaced me and threw me away like trash.


	4. Chapter 4

Time skip 3 years

"Damn" I muttered as the wind lashed my hair from side to side. For the past three years I had trained with all the dragons that lived under Celeset rule. Each one of them had been like a mother or father to me. Igneel was the nicest he also taught me about some of Natsu's bad habits when fighting so I could give that boy a good beating as Igneel put it. Right now i was walking toward Kronos a pretty decent town that was home to Sabertooth.

I wasn't worried about anyone recognizing me my appearance had changed considerably I was now taller and my blond hair longer but with streaks of silver,black,red,purple,blue,green,orange,pink,and white. And my brown eyes were now speckled with gold that almost resembled stars. My decor had changed as well now i was sporting a pair of black skinnies with a white hoody hiding my head. I muttered more curses as I entered the city because there was a festival going on it was pretty damn loud. Regular senses was the only thing I missed at times because the simplest of things could send me into overdrive. Pulling my hoodie closer to my head I rushed through the cloud following the smell of two dragon slayers to the guild.

Finally once the crowd died down and I could see the guild me breath caught in my throat because what laid before my was a small castle that had tigers carved into the stone work. The stench of those two was strongest here so there was no doubt that I was in the wrong place. Gathering up my courage I pushed open the double doors and walked into the pub expecting the worst. What surprised me was that the guild was as loud and rowdy as Fairy Tail only with a slightly darker aura. I laughed as a table was sent sailing across the room into some innocent mages who instantly joined the fight.

Cautiously making my way to the bar I noticed that in the middle of the fight was the light dragon slayer called Sting. As soon as I reached the bar the fighting instantly stopped as my presence was noticed by two noses. "May I speak with your Master." I said as calmly as I could while the whole guild stared at me. The barmaid looked over my shoulder at someone then gave me a quick glance again before walking off to what I presumed was the Master's office. I seated myself at a bar stool and waited. Meanwhile, the people in the guild were whispering comments of curiosity of my arrival. Master Jiemma's yelling could be heard from my seat I watched with amusement as the barmaid scurried out of his office with a look of deep displeasure.

"Master will see you know miss..." she waited for a second as if waiting for me to give her my name.I chucked, saying my thanks I made my way to see the Master. Inside his office the walls were covered with medals and news story clippings and sitting in the middle was a huge wooden desk with no chairs before it. The whole room screamed leave me alone ,but nothing was more cold than the man sitting behind the desk. I Leaned against the door I came through and stared with amusement at the man before me.

"Jiemma I am here to join this guild of yours." An evil chuckle resounded through the room as he leaned back in his chair and eyed me. "What makes you think I'll let a piece of trash like you waltz in here an order me around. Well, speak up I don't have all day." A growl escaped my lips as my body reacted to his condescending about this man made me want to jump across his desk and wipe that damn smirk off his face. The whole time I debated whether or not to rip his throat out Master Jiemma stared at me with a look of deep concentration. " You're in go out to the bar and ask Minerva for a guild mark in black wearever you want it." With that he waved his hand at me dismissing me from his office.

I retreated back into the bar feeling pretty pissed at the way he talked down to me. Spotting Minerva I slowly advanced toward her before a table was thrown my way. Quickly stepping to the side of the flying furniture I didn't have time to also dodge the person who was accompanying the table. The weight of the man on top of me was a little uncomfortable but not as bad as a Metallica when he found out Natsu beat Gajeel. A pang in my chest brought me out of that train of thought very quickly. 'Bad lucy you know better than to think about those traitors like that.' The man on top of me reaching for my hood quickly snapped me back to the present. Grabbing his wrist I flipped him over my head and continued on my way to Minerva.

Finally when I got to her she patted me on my back and congratulated me on making one of the twin dragon slayers look like a bag of potatoes. I hesitantly looked back at the man I threw to see a blonde guy grumbling and picking himself of the ground. Oddly enough the scene looked absolutely adorable to me I couldn't stop myself from laughing along side with Minerva. Remembering my reason for seeking out Minerva I tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to her guild mark then to myself. Understanding what I meant she pulled a stamp out of nowhere and asked where I wanted it.

I thought for a moment then decided on my left shoulder because that seemed to be where all the dragon slayers had their guild marks. After Minerva placed the mark on my shoulder I felt a small twinge of pride that soon disappeared when the blonde came over to yell at the smell of him it was quite clear that this was one of the dragon slayers that would have to be informed about my current statis.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the the dark contemporary living room staring at the two dragon slayers before me argue.

_Flashback_

_The blonde who Minerva informed me was Sting was still yelling at me, then his red cat joined in. " Do you know how lucky you are that you are in my guild. If that mark wasn't on your shoulder then you would be begging for mercy by now." That got my attention getting up from my seat next to Minerva, who was not that bad once you knew her, I walked up to Sting. Leaning in real close to his face I said " Well then forget about the guild mark and lets see if you can get me to beg." I pulled back to look at his face and was smug to see him blushing. He quickly recovered and when he did he had this smirk on his face that made my blood boil. _

_Grabbing me by the wrist he hauled me outside. As soon as the guild doors closed behind us he spun around and threw a roar my way. My body was engulfed in the white light oddly it felt cold against my skin. Getting to work I let my jaw go slack as the roar was sucked into my mouth. 'Look who is smirking know dumbass'."Your roar tastes weird are you sure you're doing it right" I commented. Sting was completely pale as the last of his roar went into my mouth. I froze smirk still on my face as the cold steel of a sword was pressed against my throat. " Your are going to come with us and answer some questions."_

_END flashback_

Then they had dragged me back to their house where they commenced to argue with each other completely ignoring my existence. The little exceed in the frog costume walked up to me and snuggled into my lap. "Miss why do you have such colorful hair?" My hands shot up to my hood I mentally slapped myself after all that happened my hood must have fallen. I looked back down to the small cat and gentle started petting her through the costume."

Well little one each color of my hair represent a different form of dragon slayer magic that I have mastered. However, if you look closely you can see my real hair color which is a light blonde." By this point I noticed the lack of noise coming from the the men in front of me. Peaking at the two I saw that Sting was completely confused while a look of disbelief and understanding crossed Rogue's face. " Hey blondy stop telling Frosche lies like that." Rogue quickly shushed Sting and then turned to me"Is it true do you speak of the truth?"

."Yah it is, Celest was a little peeved because of the thought of all the dragon slayer running around and making a mess of the world. So she trained me and sent me off to put the dragon slayers in their place. Oh how I plan on having fun doing my job." Everybody looked at me with disbelief then Sting spoke up "Well then princess how about you stay with us. So you can keep up with the dragon slayers, have a place to stay, and not have to worry about rent. Because, technically you are kind of like our Queen, right?" I stared in amazement at Sting and slowly nodded my head yes whether to staying with him or being like a queen I really didn't know. However, Sting and Frosch took it as a yes to live with them both started jumping up and down like kids on christmas.

Rogue scowled at them then motioned for me to follow him down the hall. We passed three doors until he stopped at the fourth on the right. He opened the door "This will be your room and don't worry about it we never used the room anyway so having you here is no inconvenience." I couldn't help myself I wrapped Rogue in a hug " Thank you Rogue that makes me feel so much better." Smiling I turned to investigate the room. " Your that blonde fairy aren't you?"


	6. Chapter 6

I stood perfectly still making sure to try to keep my breathing even, though my heartbeat probably already gave it away. "Rogue if I am to answer you are going to have to answer a question of mine first." He looked at me with his blank stare for a moment more then finally gave small nod." Rogue why did you and Sting believe me so soon ,and why on earth would make you want to let me stay with you guys?" He blinked rapidly a few times then gave me a small smile. "L-Lucy I don't know how to explain this but from the beginning I felt this need to protect you. I bet that Sting felt it too because that crap he told you about the guild mark keeping him from fighting was a lie. So it makes sense for us to want to protect you if you're supposed to be our ..."

Rogue got really quiet as a look of pure love crossed his face. "Our parents once said that the Queen was like family to all, and Lucy we lost our parents once before now and we are not losing a mother again." I sucked in a breath trying to keep the tears from falling."And I can't think of any person that we would want in our family more than you Luce." That's when I lost it the tears slid down my cheeks and I ran to Rogue and jumped into his open arms and cried away the grief that had filled my heart at Fairy Tail.

I was crying so hard I almost didn't notice the second pair of strong arms and two furry bodies that joined in on the embrace. 'So this is what Celest meant when she talked of the loyalty that came from dragon slayers and their family.' Reluctantly I pulled away from the hugs and wiped at the tears on my face. Sting still had his arms wrapped around me from behind and I didn't mind it felt right.

"Well I guess that answers my question Lucy. So while we are all here how about you join me and Sting's team so we can get to know our new sister better." I felt Stings arms tighten around my waist as Rogue said sister. Questioningly looked up at Sting to see him shooting a glare at Rogue. Frowning I pulled out of his embrace to look him in the eyes. "Sting do you not want me to get to know you and Rogue?" I asked as my voice started to shake and round to of the tears was close to coming. A look of panic crossed his face " No Lucy I don't want you to get hurt our missions are pretty dangerous. Plus we have tons of enemies that would use you to hurt us. If anything happened to you because of something we did then" Me and Frosch tackled him into a hug as we both cried saying things about Sting really having feelings.

After all the crying finally ended I was exhausted. All of us had eventually moved to cry on the bed to be comfortable ,so that night we all slept in my room. I laid in between Rogue and Sting with Frosche and Lector on either side of me. For the first time in a long time I felt like I was truly home.

_Mystery P.O.V_

_Everybody was yelling at me. Natsu was crying and drinking away their sorrows at the bar. It had been like this ever since the curse faded and people started remembering that tramp. I fiddled with the ring on my finger then continues to stare at the man at the bar who was breaking my heart again without even realizing it. This was all her fault I swear if I ever got my hands on Lucy I was going to make her pay. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL SADLY**_

_**And reviews on what you think of the story are more than welcome.**_

_Time Skip Three months_

Sabertooth wasn't that bad. The people were nice enough they only appeared mean at first because most didn't come from a caring background so they didn't know how to show their feelings. Like I learned when Minerva beat me up everybody was worried but couldn't say anything because it had been an order from Master. They were all really nice and when I told them about me being Lucy from fairy tail they accepted it fairly easy. However, the hard part had turned out to be keeping everybody from heading out to beat the crap out of the fairies.

Overall over the few months nothing had really drastically changed. Well except the fact that Sting slept in my bed every night. It only started after we came back from our third mission as a group the all of a sudden I got sick and he had stayed with me all night taking care of me. It was really sweet until I learned that he had practically growled at anyone who came close to my sleeping form. Then we entered the realm of creepy where Sting liked to hang out from time to time.

It was a normal saturday at the guild people were coming and going while the same few sat around resting from long jobs before heading out again. That is until an extremely pissed off MInerva and Rufus was surprisingly also pissed. Minerva quickly made her way to where I sat with Orga who oddly enough had a passion for books like me. " Luce those dumbasses are at it again." she hissed at me. Calmly I looked up from my book " Rogue and Sting have been in my sight all day Minerva." Two offended "Heys!" could be heard from somewhere in the guild. Minerva's glare intensified and she took the book in my hands and threw it across the room. "No the dragon slayers from Fairy Tail screwed up our mission by destroying half the town so the client didn't have any spare money to freakin pay us." Halfway through her explanation she had plopped down in the seat besides me. Leaning over I patted Minerva on the back and soothed her with words of punishment for the irresponsible dragon slayers. That calmed her down enough to wear there was no longer a angry aura coming from her.

Rogue cautiously walked towards us with his arm outstretched with a request in his hand. I snatched it from his hand scanning over the flimsy piece of paper. It was a mission to travel down to Magnolia and help rebuild a tavern, the reward was a couple thousand jewels and a silver celestial key. I jumped from my seat giddy with excitement. "Pretty pretty please guys ,please,please,please." Sting walked over chuckling and throwing his arm around my shoulder. " My and Rogue already signed us up for it we are leaving tomorrow morning." My body shook with joy at the thought of getting to use my keys again.

Over the three years since I had left Fairy Tail I had slowly stopped using my key. I still had them but now they were all stored in a single white key that hanged around my neck. When needed I could requip my keys like some mages do their weapons. Me and the guys left the guild early that night because we didn't want to hear Minerva complaining all night about not getting paid.

At the house I had my own bedroom ,that had black walls with white vines stenciled on the walls. the brightest thing about the room was the celestial keys and other keys that I had painted onto the walls ,almost hiding in the vines. Once in the safety of my room I had discarded my clothes ,that consisted of my usual white hoodie and black skinny jeans. Trading them for a white silky nightgown that had black lace around the trim. After my usual night routine I crawled into bed feeling a little uncomfortable until Sting rolled over and wrapped his arms around me.


	8. Chapter 8

I rolled over, into the warmth that lay besides me. Snuggling closer I started thinking 'When did my body pillow get a six-pack'. Deep in thought I let my hands roam over the person shaped pillow. My mind snapped to attention when my hands touched something then the pillow let out a throaty moan. Snapping my eyes open the blissful ignorance shattered. Sting was laying next to me ,with his messy blonde hair falling ever so slightly over his closed eyes. A fierce blush spread on my cheeks , as I realized what my hand had brushed over. I jumped from the warmth of the bed and instantly fled to the bathroom.

Once I entered the bathroom I let myself do a little dance. If it could be called a dance, it was more like the twitching of a body when there is too much adrenaline in the system. ' What the hell was that?'. I was used to Sting sneaking into my bed but he usually kept more clothes on , not just his boxers. Looking at the time on the black clock hanging from the purple walls of the bathroom , I quickly jumped into the shower.

After, finishing my bathroom ritual and putting on my trademark white hoodie and black skinny jeans, I ventured back into my room. Pleasantly surprised that Sting had already gotten up and headed to get his ass ready. Skipping down the hallway to the kitchen, I found Rogue already finishing his plate of pancakes. Serving myself to some off of the big pile on the counter I took my seat next to Rogue, and dug in.

_Time skip__(Sorry got a little lazy)_

After getting of the Train me and the exceeds dragged an unconscious Sting to the meeting place. During the ride Sting had pissed me off by complaining about how I hogged the covers in my own bed. So, I uncast the troia that I had placed on him. At the time it seemed like fair payback , until that is Rogue made me carry him. After about ten minutes of walking Sting revived himself and carried his own weight. Frosche and Rogue rested on either one of my shoulders , after tiring themselves out helping me. Upon reaching the destination we found that not one building had been wiped out but a whole street. We quickly found the man who put out the flyer then he filled us in on how a bar fight from Fairy Tail had gotten a little too out of hand. The the stout man in his thirties had turned down the guilds offer to rebuild themselves because he thought they would be more of a problem then help. I let out a light chuckling agreeing with the man's thought.

Deciding to get down to business Rogue and Sting got everybody down the street to leave , and blocked it off from any further travel. Standing in the exact middle of the street I pulled in a deep breath and took my stance. I focused my magical energy on the image in my mind ,of the street before it had been demolished. Once enough magic had been built up I shouted Time ark present.( Sorry if I am wrong not to sure how this magic works.) Opening my eyes I was pleased to find that the street was in complete order.

I ran over to a smiling Sting and flung my arms around his next catching him in a hug. I was so happy I had learned that trick from Celest but never was able to master it fully. So every time that I was able to pull it off I was absolutely ecstatic. Rogue and the exceeds returned and joined in on our little party. That is how the client found as when he returned to check on our progress. With an open jaw he willingly paid us and left to fetch the other residents. Studying the key I saw that it was a nicholas minor key. A reminiscent smile graced my lips as I decided to give this key to Yukino. Who I had started training while I stayed at Sabertooth. She had greatly improved since we started. Although she still wasn't up to par with my red keys or gold keys.

We were still standing in the same spot when residence started returning home. Some nodded their thanks as they passed us. Others just grumbled to themselves of how Fairy Tail would just ruin the neighborhood again. " Guys why don't we teach Fairy Tail some manners?" I questioned the boys. They both looked at me with shock written across their faces. Sting recovered first, "Hell yah those Fairies should know better than to damage another's property." Rogue just nodded his head to show his consent.

On the familiar walk to Fairy Tail, I pulled up my white hood to hide my face. The boys were jumping around like little kids on christmas. Which was a funny and rare sight for Rogue.

Coming up to the Guild doors my real family moved aside allowing me to be the first to teach my old family a lesson. Stepping forward with a determined aura around me I made up my mind. I kicked in the doors then took two long steps forward. "Knock Knock."

_**I have testing going on for the next t**_**wo weeks. So the updates may slow down however they will not stop. XD I am having so much fun doing his it is also my first fanfic so any criticism is welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Natsu's POV**

My head throbbed like it was nobody's business. A few months ago Lisanna had accidently dropped a huge bombshell on us. Ever since then I had taken an extra liking to firewhiskey. Just the other day Lisanna had tried to apologize to me after a bottle and a half of firewhiskey. Short story is I got pissed ,Elfman had defended his sister only making me angrier so so we ended up destroying this neighborhood a few streets down. Gramps and me had tried to make things right with those townspeople but they didn't want anything to do with us. I was halfway through my shake that Mira had made to help with the hangover, when the doors to the guild slammed open. A feminine voice sarcastically said "Knock, knock."

Behind her was the two dragon slayers from Sabertooth. Erza jumped up from her seat with a deadly aura surrounding her, "What business does Sabertooth have with us." The girl leading the pack stepped up and laughed at scary Erza ."Titania your little pets have been making a mess and we are here to make sure they are taken care of." That pissed me off and apparently it had the same effect on Erza. She drew her sword and pointed the tip at the girl in the white hoodie.

The boys visible tensed and for some reason it made me tense up as well as the other dragon slayers at the bar. The seemingly unaffected girl just laughed again at Erza. Erza took a step forward again. All of a sudden Sting pushed the girl behind him and growled at Erza. " Titania we are here because your chaos causing guild has been messing with some jobs from Sabertooth." Rogue explained because there was no way in hell that Sting would say anything that wouldn't start a huge fight. Erza nodded her head nodded her head taking this information in.' Crap no doubt that we would all get chewed out later by her.'

"Very well we shall fix this thank you for your thoughts." Erza said through her teeth apparently not liking the attitude of the sabers. Sting nodded his head then grabbed the girl by her arm and walked out followed by Rogue and the exceeds. Not even a minute after the group left Wendy jumped from her spot at the bar and walked out of the guild hall.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Sting had pulled me out of there thank god. I was freaking out on the inside I mean what the hell was wrong with me I had sassed Erza! I was busy apologizing to Sting and Rogue about how I had froze up in there. Originally we were going to start a fight not just go talk trash to them. The wind blew from behind bringing a scent to my attention. I whirled around to face Wendy. She had a look of pure innocence plastered on her face.

"Miss are you ok Erza can be a little scary, I hope she didn't scare you too bad." A light bubbly laugh rose from my throat at the worried town of the little dragon slayer. "Don't worry Wendy I know that Erza was just trying to defend her nakama." Wendy's eyes grew wider then she enveloped me in a hug. For a moment my body went stiff the I enveloped her in a hug. "L-Lucy ,my sister, I missed you so much." I stooped down and started wiping away her tears ,while the boys turned the other way. Wendy wiped her eyes then looked back at the guild then back at me with determination in her eyes."Lucy stay right here I will be right back, don't you dare leave me again." with that she ran back to the guild. Ten minutes later she came back this time with Charla and more tears in her eyes." Lets go know Luce." I stared down at the little girl in front of my not comprehending what had just happened. Rogue walked forward and hugged Wendy soothing her as more tears fell. "Wendy you didn't, did you?" She looked up with a smile on her tears stained face. " Luce when I came back and learned what happened I couldn't forgive them. So please take me with you because I don't want to be abandoned by my mother again." Tears started falling from my eyes too so I grabbed Wendy's hand and started toward the train station. It wasn't that long before we were all loaded on the train and settled in.

Wendy instantly fell asleep laying with her head on my lap. Guys it looks like our little family just got bigger. " Luce Fairy Tail must be a horrible place to make a little angel like her want to leave." Lector pointed out. I frowned at the window and nodded my head agreeing with his statement. "Be patient Luce we can make those bastards pay at the Grand Magic Game." Sting promised with an earnest smile. So as all seven of us sat silently for the remainder of the train ride, all I could think about was the raw animalistic instinct to protect Wendy from anything that could hurt her. No matter what I would protect my new family from the dark foreboding I felt.


	10. Chapter 10

We got home late that night and Wendy was already asleep. Nobody wanted to wake her up so we ended up placing her on Sting's back as we walked home. Rogue and the exceeds took off ahead of us and left me, Sting, and a sleeping Wendy to go about our own business. Wendy's hair fell over face as Sting carried her with ease on his back. Leaning forward I gently wiped her bangs out of her peaceful sleeping face.

"Aren't they a cute couple hunny." said an elderly lady walking with her husband. I watched with an amused look as Stings face turned different shades of red. Not wanting his newly found torture to end I slipped my arm through one of his, and leaned on him a little. His head snapped my looking like a deer in headlights. We stayed like this until our house came into view, then I happily ran ahead to open the doors for Sting.

Rogue of course was already there with a look of pure concentration plastered on his face. "We are gonna have to find a bigger place if she is gonna stay with us." I snatched Wendy defensively off Stings back pulling her into a possessive embrace. "Of course Wendy is staying with us, or Wendy and I could just find our own place." Both boys shot me a panicked look, " Luce, Fro doesn't want to break up our family please don't leave with the girl and my new sister." The little exceed pleaded while clutching Charla for dear life.

I frowned realising how on edge I had sounded. I repositioned Wendy in my arms so I was cradling her. " I am sorry guys I am not leaving. It's just that Wendy has always felt like a daughter to me and that feeling had only grown stronger since my dragon instincts kicked in. Like right now I just want to go back to Fairy Tail and pound all their faces in because they let Wendy leave so easily." Rogue nodded his head in understanding then dismissed himself and Frosch to go sleep. I carried Wendy towards my room a starting to feel the events from today tire me out. Sting followed behind me with a sleeping Lector and Charla. Gently I laid Wendy onto my mattress and climbed in with her. I pulled her close so that she was sleeping in my chest.

The bed dipped on the other side as Sting tucked himself in behind me cuddling me the same way I had Wendy. The two exceeds had been placed on the small sofa in my room that I used for reading. I laughed to myself at the image of our little dragon slayer family.

_Dream_

_I was running looking for that bitches scent. Tears stung me as they slid down my bruised cheeks. If that whore laid a single finger on her Wendy she would absolutely have no problem murdering anyone she found dear. Mh anger continued to bubble up within me until I could feel it leaking out of my through my tears. In the distance I heard the agonized filled screaming of that little bitch. A venomous smile smile spread across my face as I took in the scene before me. Sting had the culprit pinned to the ground under his boot. While Rogue was holding a bruised Wendy close to him whispering words of comfort. Sting spotted me and let her get up instantly she tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately the girl ran into my clutches and I wanted to hear her scream for the mercy that I would never show her._

I woke up to find that it was still night time and I was tucked between Sting and Wendy. I snuggled closer to the both of them not liking the way I had felt in the dream and wishing it all to be nothing more than a nightmare.

**Sorry guys for the short chapters. I promise I will try to make them longer. I would also like to apologize for the slow romance and slow revenge. Although hold in there a little longer because some big shit is about to go down.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok guys so in my fanfic the time line differs with the actual manga. In mine the Time skip didn't happen and Sabertooth was already a really strong guild and prepare yourselves because the next few chapters are going to have some romance and Fighting. Also, I'm debating if I should place a lemon in here or not so if I could get some help with that decision I would be eternally grateful.**

**Love,**

**hihypergirl **

TIME SKIP 1 Month

I lazily stretched out on the chair, in the guild hall. Wendy was out right now with Rogue doing her own mission. In the beginning she had gone with me and the boys but then I started getting really over protective of her. One time when we were on a mission, I overheard this dark guild talking about how good Wendy looked. Well for some reason I lost my temper and we got some extra reward for disbanding the entire guild. So, the team split up. We still go on extremely difficult missions altogether, but when it comes to easy grocery money Sting and I will go our separate ways from Rogue and Wendy. Today was nothing extraordinary we were just lounging around the guild.

Then Master came from his office looking pleased with himself. " This year for the Grand Magic Games we will have Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Wendy. I expect nothing less than perfecting from our ex-fairies most of all." with that he walked back into his office. I grabbed Wendy into a hug already planning on how to murder anyone who dare hurt her. Rogue took Wendy from me and probably wouldn't give her back until I started thinking a little less like a murderer. I smiled at Rogue ever since Wendy started living with us he had become the perfect older brother. Sting on the other hand had become the carefree Father. I swear if Wendy ever asked anything his answer would always be what did Luce say.

Sting pulled me into a hug effectively pulling me back into reality as well. " Whatcha thinkin about Luce." he purred into my ear. My face instantly went scarlet, Sting had been doing this to me ever since he learned that my ears were sensitive. I turned into his arms smirking as my backside rubbed against something elising a hiss from a certain someone. " I don't know Sting, what am I doing." The blonde released me knowing he would not win at this game. I walked my way over to Minerva at the bar my smirk falling from my face when I was no longer in his line of vision. Minerva looked over and gave me an understanding smile.

"He is completely clueless, I swear one day i'm just going to have to paint it on his walls so he will get it." Minerva chuckled at the thought of me writing I love you on Stings walls. Yes, the dragon slayer was not clueless when it came to sex and the physical stuff, it was the emotional stuff he had no idea about. Minerva been helping through my emotions on the topic of Sting. Sting is still sleeping in my bed and he sees me as a hot girl but he just doesn't have the emotion.

That night as me and Wendy were packing the little girl burst into tears. " Wendy shhh it's ok what wrong?" Wendy pulled in a few shaky breaths and looked at me with teary eyes," I don't want Fairy Tail to hurt you mommy." I clutched Wendy closer, she only called me mommy when she is really scared or lost. "Wendy there is no way that Fairy Tail can hurt us any more because our new family is here for us." She smiled up at me while I wiped away her tears. " Luce I'm going to check on Oniisan ok." with that she walked off to check on the boys.

I looked out my window to see the stars looking right back at me. "Momma I found my real family, and I have no intentions of losing them. That's why if Fairy Tail does anything to them then I will have to apologize in advance because I will show those Fairies no mercy."

_**Lisanna's POV**_

Everybody has been down in a gloom since Wendy left. I myself am only a little disappointed. She was like a little sister to Natsu so I wanted to get close to her however, when she returned to the guild to find Lucy gone she threw a tantrum. The little girl screamed at everyone till her voice became hoarse and she was out of little girls scene shocked the entire guild. I'm not sure but somehow her reaction to Lucy leaving broke the spell that I had on the guild. Everybody had been angry at me and only a few people still talked to me.

Things got a little better when Wendy left everyone was so sad and needed comforting that I had managed to improve my image. So now mostly everybody was civil with me again except the dragon slayers and Team Natsu. "Listen up brats we are going to the grand magic games and Team A will be Erza,Gray, Natsu,Elfman, and Lisanna. Team B will be Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane, and Cana. Hope you guys are ready because Sabertooth is supposed to be the guild to beat this year." With that the Master dismissed us.

A grin spread across my face as I bounded over to Team Natsu. They had all gotten over the departure of the girls but had yet to go back to their normal selves. Erza nodded her head at me acknowledging my presence while the boys clenched their jaws but didn't make a move to leave. ' Looks like I'm gonna have to work on the boys some more to get my rightful place back as the angel of Fairy Tail.'


	12. Chapter 12

That night,after everybody finished packing, Wendy and I sneaked into Rogue's room. It looked similar to any boys room except for the fact of how unnaturally dark everything was. Wendy snuggled into his bed while, I opted for sitting at his desk. Originally we had come in here to check on the boys, however upon not finding them here we chose to snoop around. That plan had also backfired since Rogue would probably chast Wendy and murder me for doing that. So here we were bored out of our minds waiting for the boys to come back. After what felt like eternity Rogue walked into his room carrying two tired exceeds.

He eyed us warily then sat on his bed beside Wendy. "Rogue we have to train or else Master will be angry with us. Do you know any spots that can handle being demolished?" He tilted his head back, a habit that he took to doing when racking his brain for an answer. When he found the solution he smirked at me and informed us we would be leaving tomorrow. I trusted Rogue to take care of the preparations so I just nodded my consent and gave Wendy a good night kiss. I turned off the lights on my way out so Rogue wouldn't have to get up.

In my room I found an already passed out Sting in my bed. After Wendy had joined us we moved into a bigger house. Everybody had their own room but people rarely slept alone in this house. I pushed Sting aside a little so I could Climb in. I turned facing him allowing myself to study his features and how relaxed he looked. Without my permission my fingers started tracing the shape of his lips. I had never intended on falling in love with the stupid blonde, At first he had seemed like an annoying little brother. Then, when he learned that I was Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail he comforted me from the pains still in my heart. He also soothed away the nightmares that still plagued me from my childhood. Thinking back it was plain to see that I would fall in love with the man before me. 'He probably only sees me as a sister like Rogue does.' I huffed out a defeated sigh and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to absolute chaos. Sting was running around like a madman trying to pack, the exceeds were cooking no scratch that burning something in the kitchen, and Wendy was yelling at Rogue who obviously wasn't listening. I closed my door on the scene that awaited me outside, and got dressed for the day in my signature hoodie and jeans. After my routine was finished I had Rogue say sorry to Wendy, the exceeds help Sting pack, and I managed to salvage what was left of breakfast.

When breakfast was finished Rogue lead us on a three hour long journey that lead us to the heart of a forest. Everybody had plopped down when we arrived, too tired to even think about setting up camp. I played with the key around my neck until I had enough energy to stand. " Open the gate of the maiden, Virgo. Please set up the camp." I had to voice my command directly after summoning her or she would request punishment. I turned to the tree dragon slayers before me already forming a plan in my head on how to wipe them into shape.

"Princess, do I get punishment now?" "Virgo if you can beat Sting and Rogue I'll give you punishment." With a glint of determination in her eyes she disappeared beneath the ground. At this point the boys had already took off running in fright of the maid on a mission. Wendy eyed me with a little fear in her eyes. Chuckling I motioned for her to sit besides me. We spent the rest of the day working on her sky-dragon slayer techniques.

After I had eaten and was about to go to bed Virgo brought two bruised and tired dragon slayers back to camp. She placed them down by the fire then made her way to me. Once in front of me she turned and bent down. "Virgo you did very good here is your punishment." I ran one hand through her short hair then smacked her really hard on the disappeared back to the spirit world in a puff of pink smoke. The silence that followed was deafening. All three companions had ceased their previous activities to stare open mouthed at me. "She likes to be rewarded with punishment, it makes her more efficient." I explained. Poor Wendy her cheeks couldn't possibly get any redder. At least she wasn't like the boys who were both sporting nosebleeds. I chuckled at the sight and just continued on to my tent, finally feeling the drain of energy and magic hit me.

That's how the next month and a half went by, I would pick one dragon slayer to train and the other two would battle my spirits. On the last day of training I had all three spar with me at the same time. Wendy was the first to make a move, she went her roar my way and followed with an iron fist. Rogue and Sting had launched into a Union Raid of holy shadow roar when I had thrown Wendy aside. I braced myself for the impact not wanting the belly ache that swallowing union raids gave me. As soon as the attache hit the three used their secret dragon technique I had taught them. The trees and ground shook as the blast from the attack echoed through the forest . As the smoke cleared I picked myself up from the ground. I had been swallowing almost all of their attacks to measure the power behind them and see how much they progressed. I was very surprised to feel some of my joints ache from the hits.

I was even more surprised when Wendy ran into my arms crying while the boys followed her with tears in their eyes. I comforted all three with promises that I was completely fine. This is why I never flat out fought any of them, it always brought them great pain to try to hurt me. It was because as their Queen their instincts told them to protect me not go around doing the exact opposite. Once all the tears were gone I smiled at them,"Fairy Tail does not stand a chance if that is how ya'll faired against me." That afternoon we packed up our campsite and headed to Crocus to meet up for the Grand Magic Games. 'I will destroy you Fairy Tail for using me and showering me with false love.'


	13. Chapter 13

Lisanna's POV

Training had gone exceptionally well if I do say so myself. Team Natsu had been forced to spend quite a lot of time with me. The first few weeks they had openly glared at me and when sparring, showed no mercy. My big break had come after Natsu and I fought. Tears from the pain of his blows were dripping down my face. It had vanished as quickly as I saw it , but I could have swore I saw a look of guilt cross their faces. Forming a plan I let the sobs shake my body, " I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Lucy." That bitches name felt so vile on my tongue but it had to be done.

IN FOREST

"Achoo, damn someone must be talking about me."

BACK TO LISANNA

I continued on like this until I felt three pairs of arms embrace me. After that event Team Natsu had started to treat me better. Right now we were getting out of the train at Crocus. Erza had Natsu thrown over her shoulder while she pulled the mountain she called her luggage. Team Natsu, that once again included me, was running a little late. So most of the guild was already at the inn. We were about to pass through the town square, when Erza and Gray stopped walking.

They were both staring open mouth at a little girl with light blue hair, who was being followed by as white cat. "Wendy" it was almost a whisper but I caught it as it fell from Natsu's lips. I looked back as the girl as recognition kicked in. Wendy was talking to another girl about her age when, she all of a sudden turned and ran to a girl in a white hoodie. The woman laughed at something then patted Wendy on the head. Both girls snapped their heads in our direction when the wind changed direction. In an instant when our eyes connected they all of a sudden were gone.

Lucy POV

Wendy had just come over to inform me she was going to explore the city with her new friend, when the wind changed. The scents were all to well known to us. We were both paralyzed for a millisecond when we caught their eyes. When my eyes landed on Lisanna however, I grabbed hold of Wendy and high tailed it outta there. Once we were in front of the inn Sabertooth was staying at I loosened my grip on her.

Cautiously I glanced at her gagging her reaction to the events that had just transpired. She looked shocked more than anything . Like a robot she extracted her hand from mine. "Lucy , I still want to look around the city." "O-okay Wendy just be back before midnight." with that we parted ways. I headed inside the inn looking for the two people I could spill my guts to. I spotted them by the bar flirting some free drinks out of the bar tenders.

I grabbed each by the elbow and turned us into lightning were we reappeared inside my room. Yukino and Minerva were both pretty peeved out by my actions. However, that vanished when they saw the internal turmoil I was in. Both girls pulled me down on the bed to get comfortable. Once that goal was achieved Minerva demanded I spill everything. " Wendy and I saw Team Natsu. They spotted Wendy and called out to her . When I saw the little bitch I grabbed Wendy and ran. Right now she is out exploring the town." Yukino was the one who broke the silence that followed. "Lu-lu did it hurt you that bad seeing your place filled with that girl?" "No, yes , I don't know maybe. I guess it just hurts being reminded that I was nothing more than her replacement to begin with." Minerva and Yukino both strangled me in a hug.

Girl time was cut short when the rest of the team made themselves at home in my room. Midnight was getting closer and all I could think was 'where the hell is Wendy.'As soon as midnight came around the pumpkin guy's voice came over head and started explaining the rules about the preliminary event. Wendy's whereabouts were still unknown. I grabbed orga so we would have enough people to participate. Fixing the girls with a hard stare I ordered them to look for Wendy. Both shivered at the venom in my voice. Everybody knew that I did not joke around when it came to the safety of my family. We all stepped into the maze holding onto Rufus. He

chanted his little ' this will be remembered' thing the presto we were finished. I never really tried to figure out the details when it came to Rufus' magic because it always gave me a headache trying to figure it out.

We all waited in a little room with floral wall for the other seven teams to finish. Everybody looked bored I on the other hand was about ready to pull my hair out. It seemed like hours before the teams were announced and we were allowed to leave the little room. I payed little attention when the names were called since they were usually them same every year. 'Raven Tail isn't that a dark guild?' the question was being echoed across the stadium as the questionable team took the stage. The events went smoothly, then we were allowed to leave for the night and do as we please until tomorrow. I looked for Minerva as soon as we were dismissed being sure to avoid any other guild.

Once finding Minerva she informed me that Wendy was in the healing center. After hearing this I took of in that direction not waiting to let her finish. I pulled my hoodie even farther down over my head to try and hide the worried tears the pricked at my eyes. I paid no attention to the people who yelled at me to stop. I only focused on putting one foot in front of the other so I could get to Wendy. I blocked out everything that surrounded me and replaced them with Wendy. Wendy, Wendy, Wendy that is the only thing that mattered at the time being. I found the room she was supposed to be in and practically pulled the door of it's hinges trying to get it open. there sitting up in a bed looking pale and tired was my wendy. I pushed through the crowd and threw my arms around her little frame.

I hugged her tight releasing a squeak from her when I realised that the people in the room were not from Sabertooth. Mira stepped out from the crowd of fairies a threatening aura surrounding her as she looked me up and down. I hunched my shoulder making sure that nobody could see into my hood. " Wendy here was was found on the street completely drained of magic, she is like a child to all of us. So please forgive us if we come of a little angry we are very protective of her." Wendy clutched onto me when Mira took another step towards me.

"Mommy please tell the fairies to leave they won't let anybody from sabertooth visit me." A look of shock claimed every person in Fairy Tail. Markrov walked to the front of the group eyes on me instead of Wendy like everyone elses eyes. "Well you heard the child everybody we should leave and let the girl be with her mother and Sabertooth." He tilted his head at me and gave me a sad smile before he turned and walked out. After a moment of hesitation the rest of Fairy Tail followed their masters lead.


	14. Chapter 14

Once the fairies left I crawled further into bed besides her. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Wendy started crying. i clutched her to my chest letting her tears work themselves out of her system. "Mommy I'm so sorry the man came out of nowhere..." gently I placed a kiss on her forehead to comfort her.

We sat like this until Yukino and Minerva came in dragging Rogue and Sting behind them. I crawled out of the bed so everybody could come closer to check on Wendy. I looked back at my little angel who lay surrounded by friends. With that in mind I ran from the room so I wouldn't make a scene in front of everybody.

Once I was a good distance from the others I dropped to the floor crying out of disappointment in myself. Why didn't I go with her or why didn't I just make her stay with me at the inn. I sat there crying my eyes out until two strong arms wrapped around me. I sat in his arms until my eyes were completely dry.

Lisanna's POV

Everybody was fuming because of the decision that Master made. Once he made everybody leave Wendy he then told us to stay away from her and her family. " Her family, Master we are her family!" Erza screamed at Master. "Master you told us that Wendy left to train, so why on earth is she so close to Sabertooth?" Mira-nee asked while everybody nodded in agreement.

"Shut up you brats! I am as much in the dark about this as you are. However, she must be fine if she referred to the girl in the hoodie as her mother." that sufficiently stopped everybody in her tracks. The words held meaning but it was the broken look in Master's eyes that got through to everybody. I looked around the guild in search of the only person I wished to comfort. I caught sight of pink hair walking out the doors.

Suddenly I pushed my way through the crowd. I followed Natsu through the town until I was led back to the healing center. In my moment of confusion I lost track of Natsu. He probably went back to talk to the little girl I thought irritably. Earlier when everybody was here the little girl had been freaking rude with me.

Of course I couldn't say anything because everybody loved her like a little sister especially Natsu. On my way back to her room something stopped me in my tracks. Natsu was sitting on the ground with the woman who Wendy called mother in his arms.

LUCY'S POV

My body stiffened as I looked up at the man who had been holding me in his arms. Quickly I pushed Natsu away praying that he had not recognized me. "Miss are you okay, is there anything I can do to help make you feel better?" My chest ached at the pain that these few words brought me.

Pain was soon replaced with anger when a new scent found it's way to my nose. A growl built up in my throat , while I got to my feet. "Natsu you scared me , nobody knew where you ran off to." Lisanna whispered as her eyes shifted from me to Natsu then back to me. Finally her gaze remained focused on me causing her pretty little face to be distorted by distaste. "But it seems you were busy with a friend instead of causing the trouble you usually do."

A low menacing hiss echoed down the hallway. I turned and started walking into the shadows where the hiss had come from. Sting grabbed onto my arm and pulled me into his arms where he kept me. He let out another growl as he eyes Natsu, who still sat on the floor. The pink haired mage gave us a goofy smile, "Sorry Sting I saw your girl crying and thought someone should show her care for a change."

The whole time his smile never left his face but his eyes had started turning black in warning. I'm not sure what possessed me to prove Sting had a right to be angry with Natsu. Lazily I let my hands drift through his blonde locks. While still in his embrace I reached up on my tippy toes and planted a kiss on his hard lips. Thats when my sanity returned and I panicked for a moment. That is until I felt the wonderful pressure of his lips returning our first kiss. I pulled away slowly when I heard the shuffling of feet down the hallway.

Lisanna was now standing next to a standing Natsu who were both staring intently at us. I let out a loud sigh and let my face fall into a playful pout. "You two are still here geesh thought y'all would get the message and leave." With that I whipped my head around walked off back to Wendy's room.

Natsu's POV

My heart ached when I saw Sting kissing that girl and wouldn't stop when she was walking away. I couldn't admit it but when I was holding that girl I had closed my eyes and pretended that she was Lucy. I think my head made this connection because Lucy was the only other person besides grandine who Wendy thought of as a mother. Sting waited till the girl's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore then he snarled at me and Lisanna.

"Stay the hell away from her if you know what is best for your pathetic little guild." and with that he stalked away. I felt my temperature rising along with the anger that consumed me. How dare he tell Fairy Tail to stay away from Wendy. If those bastards from Sabertooth think they could steal her from us they have another thing coming.


	15. Chapter 15

That night I slept in the healing center with Wendy. Someone had drained the poor girl of her magic then left her in front of the inn fairy tail was staying at. Sting and Rogue had tried to sniff out the attacker but had no luck. My neck was killing me from the uncomfortable mattress, however for Wendy's sack I could handle the discomfort. The sun was glaring at us when we made our way into the arena. I wanted to break every person their both physically and mentally for being happy and oblivious that a little girl was in the healing center hurt. My team sat there butts down and behaved themselves because they knew I would not hesitate to kill them in this mood. The pumpkin man announced the event from his little box. "First we need a volunteer from every team." As soon as all the participants were in the arena their surroundings changed and they were in the middle of the town. Rufus had gone to represent Sabertooth because Orga is an idiot and and the rest of us were about ready to murder the next person who even looked at us wrong. Quickly I got bored, because I already knew the outcome of this battle. Rufus' magic may be confusing but it was very effective. The leader boards then appeared in the center of the arena along with the participants again. We were leading the pack with Raven Tail behind and the last two places were filled by Fairy Tail. Next the battles were announced and Fairy Tail was up first against Raven Tail. The redhead came to the center of the arena already wearing a smug smile like she had already won the match. The only thing that came to mind when I looked at her with her appearance was slut. The the pumpkin man announced that the fighter from Fairy Tail A team would be Lisanna. I laughed to myself 'looks like it's going to be a battle of the sluts'. I walked off from the the Sabertooth corner to get a better view. The moment that the match began it was clear that Lisanna had not grown stronger at all since I left Fairy Tail which was a shame. I was hoping to fight her at least once but it looks like that wasn't going to happen. The redhead was kicking Lisanna's butt big time. Without realizing it my feet had taken me towards the fairies. At this time I stopped watching the fight to take in Fairy Tail, they looked pretty damn worried but what got me was all the couples that had clearly gotten together over my leave. Levy and Gajeel kept sneaking glances at each other throughout the fight,also Bisca and Alzack were holding on to a little girl who resembled the both of them. The whole guild hadn't noticed my staring due to the beating the Lisanna was still getting. That is when a piece of red hair hovering over the little girl caught my attention. I glanced over at Lisanna who had just lost when the hair shot out towards the little girl. Acting on impulse I rushed forward and tossed the little girl to the side. "Asuka!", the little girls cry of surprise got the whole guilds attention just in time to see me get grabbed by a rope of coarse hair. I heard gasps of surprise as I struggled with my binding. The hair fell from my body as two big shadows descended on me. I flinched away at first thinking they were attending to attack me only to be surprised that they had freed me. Two hisses of annoyance broke me out of my shock. Laxus and Gajeel stood over me both offering a hand of assistance. I small smile graced my lips as memories of the two older boys acting like brothers to me. I accepted both hands and hauled myself up off the ground. Bisca walked forward clutching the girl I presumed to be Asuka to her chest. "Thank you for protecting her miss." I lowered my head ,thanking god that my hood had not fallen in the struggled, and backed up slowly before breaking into a run in the opposite direction. I kept running because for a moment I thought that they were caring people who didn't deserve my anger. I knew for a fact that they we not. My feet stopped in front of the group of mages from Raven Tail, who were celebrating their victory over Fairy Tail. That's when I smelt the same scent that had been all over Wendy when she was attacked. I growled and walked towards them feeling my anger rise with my magic levels. Everybody except the big guy in the mask flinched away from me. I walked forward till I was nose and nose with the big guy in the mask and growled again. This only got a chuckle out of him. " Who do I the pleasure to og having a little girl growling in my face." I took a few deep breaths before replying to the man before me. "The leader of the dragon slayers is who you owe the pleasure to and your life. I am going to give you one warning only. If you ever lay a hand on the little girl with blue hair again I will personally make sure your guild and anybody close to you is brutally tortured and begging for death." the whole time I remained calm and precise with my words making sure the group soaked up every one of them and would not be forgetting me any time soon. I pushed my way past them and before turning the corner at the end of the hallway turned back to them. " Oh and Ivan please do keep in mind that the public humiliation and destruction of Fairy Tail is mine." The look of surprise on their faces made me laugh at idiocracy. Did they really think they could fool everybody with those cheap illusions. A dark aura surrounded me as I walked back to my team with renewed determination to bring down Fairy Tail and show them that not every story ended with a happily ever after.


	16. Chapter 16

That night Wendy was released from the healing center and allowed to participate in the games. Thank god because Orga can talk a mean game but when it comes down to a fight he is nothing to anybody who has common sense. Wendy still wouldn't tell anyone anyone exactly who attacked her even though I already knew. However, I let this fact go unknown to the others in the guild.

Raven Tail would not be feeling the wrath of Sabertooth but of Lucy Heartfilia herself. They had messed with my baby and would see how bad it is to piss of a female dragon slayer with mad nesting instincts. The third day of the games was about to get interesting. The first event had three dragon slayers in it. I had to stifle a laugh when the event was revealed as the Chariot races. Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu visible paled before the event even started.

I already expected the three-dragon slayers to come last but, I had hoped Sting would beat Natsu. During the whole race I tried to keep myself composed. The rules had changed the other day, so know all the teams had to stay in the same area during the games. I stood as far as possible from everyone except for Rogue and Wendy. During the race Mira had tried to come over to talk to Wendy but thankfully some girl from Blue Pegasus distracted her. Just I had started to relax a little ,Sting came running with tears in his eyes.

His eyes quickly scanned the room and when he spotted me he launched himself at me, successfully throwing me off balance. "I'm sorry I promised that I won't let Natsu-san win again". I still held the silence that I had adopted since the news of the teams being required to wait together. I settled with a simply petting Sting on the head to show him all was well. Ever since that kiss in the hallway things had been a little tense between us. Slowly but surely we were making our way back to normal. Stings laughter broke my train of thoughts. "Hey anyone ever tell you that your boobs are pretty damn soft." That's when I realized that i was still laying on the floor with Sting sprawled out on top of me.

Six angry hisses along with me shoving Sting off was his only answer. Wendy and Rogue had hissed because they always got mad when Sting said pervy things to me. I of course also hissed because people complimenting me like that was not appropriate for Wendy's ears. However, i looked in the direction of other three hisses to find three very pissed and confused fairy tail dragon slayers.

NATSU'S POV

After the chariot race Gajeel and I were pretty damn happy that neither one of us was completely last. But I quickly got pissed when I saw Sting laying on top of the girl with the white hoodie. I'm not sure why this made me so mad. I shouldn't care what goes on between the Sabers. When I met up with my team, Lisanna jumped into my arms. Ever since that Flare girl beat her up she had been clinging to me like a magnet. I was just about to tell the ice princess off on one of his snide comments when I heard it. Sting had just commented on his team mates breasts.

At hearing this my blood began to boil and my muscles tensed. I could not stop the hiss that i released. What surprised me were the hisses that accompanied mine. Erza was yelling at me for frightening Lisanna with my hiss, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy sharing a look with Laxus and Gajeel who had also hissed. What confused me was why only the dragon slayers felt so protective if this girl. I walked off leaving Erza really pissed for leaving mis rant. Gajeel and Laxus joined me to confront the girl when we saw blondie again which without fail pissed us off again.

That's when the girl in the hoodie looked up and spotted us again. Her body tensed then she somehow scrambled off the floor without turning her head away. I wish she would remove the hoodie because it blocked her face and hid her hair away. Our silent stare down ended when the pumpkin man announced the next match between Mira and Kelly. We had only looked away for a moment but she had somehow disappeared.

LUCY'S POV

The second they looked away I made a run for it. I faded into the shadows only to reappear in the darkened hallway out of detection of others. My mind was reeling I had to be much more careful of how the dragon slayers saw me. I wandered around the arena for a couple of hours before I ran into Ivan. He was in his normal apparel and and was smirking down at me. "Little girl I believe that you have absolutely no idea who you are messing with. Raven Tail was a dark guild started for the mere purpose of defeating Fairy Tail. We have no problem clearing our path of little girls who do not know their place."

A few seconds of silence passed before the laughter that I had been holding back escaped. "There is where your problem lies Ivan you only wish to defeat them. I wish to destroy them both mentally and physically. Ivan if you stand in my way I will hurt everyone that you ever cared for in anyway." While warning him I willed the shadows to creep forward and embrace me. Ivan took a step back his poker face falling revealing a look of fear.

The pumpkin man's voice came on over the P.A system calling for Kagura of Mermaid Heel and the Dragon Tamer of Sabertooth. I tilted my head back allowing Ivan to get a glimpse of my face. "Well duty calls nice talk Ivan." He stayed standing there in a stunned silence as he realized who I was now and who I used to be.

Walking away from him to prepare myself for the Arena I ran into Wendy. The little dragon slayer was breathing hard and seemed to have been trying to sniff me out. "Lucy be careful Kahura is supposed to be up to par with Erza." "Wendy I have a feeling this fight will be memorable. So please watch carefully." with those words I entered the Arena.


	17. Chapter 17

**OK So my updates are gonna be a little out of the blue because I'm gonna with a friend for a while. However, I promise that I will work on this as much as possible.**

**WENDY'S POV**

Lucy had disappeared for most of the matches. When it was announced she would be fighting Kagura I set of looking for her. I barely caught up to her at the arena entrance. SHe had this far off look in her eyes and her voice sounded all breathy. This only caused me to worry more. I raced back up to the waiting room to worried to enjoy the wind blowing in my face. Once I got there I gave my brothers a nod to confirm to them that i had talked to her. Ignoring the glances from the fairies I walked up to the glass to get a better view of the battle.

While Lucy had left I explained to the fairies that I had left to find Lucy and would never be returning. I had of course left out the fact that I had found Lucy before I left Fairy Tail. Peering through the glass I spotted Lucy standing still as Kagura started to circle her. My heart rate quickened as Kagura all of sudden advanced with inhuman speed.

Lucy of course responded with equally impressive speed. The fight was very difficult to follow with my eyes but everybody somehow managed. Anybody who knew Lucy and her strength could tell she was toying with Kagura but, to everybody including the later it looked like and even match. All of a sudden Kagura's magic levels went through the roof. She focused her magic into a single blow that Lucy full force.

My body went numb as we all waited for the smoke to clear and reveal the two fighters. Out of nowhere a beam of light shot from the dust and knocked Kagura out of the smoke cloud and unconscious. Stunned the audience didn't applaud when Lucy's victory was announced. The other Teams lightly chattered about the days events while i still watched the dust. Then when Lucy was revealed the talk completely stopped. Lucy was lightly cut and bruised but her clothes were shredded. Her pants now ended mid-thigh and her hoodie was completely gone, leaving her in her white lacy tank top. Her blonde hair lightly swayed in the wind and framed her face.

I was about to run down to meet her at the bottom level, when Natsu grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I was about to make a total scene for him to let me go but my cries fell short when i looked at his face. His face held nothing but pure joy and tears of happiness. "Luce" the single word that he choked out held years of emotion that could not be put into words. The look of love and relief sent me over the edge. In one swift motion I jerked my hand out of his grasp and struck him across the face with the other.

" How dare any of you care for Lucy; and don't any of you spout that crap about being under Lisanna's spell. If any of you really cared that bitch wouldn't still be in Fairy Tail let alone Team Natsu." I was about to start screaming more words of hatred at them when a gentle hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked up to find Sting giving me a reassuring look. Slowly stepping in front of Sting let out a low and menacing hiss as warning to Natsu and the others. With that Sabertooth started to walk away but before we could exit the lounge Natsu yelled out

" I will bring get Luce and Wendy to come back home. I refuse to believe that they could be happier with you heartless sabers!"

**Lucy's POV**

Kagura was a strong opponent but she fueled her strength with anger and was always too hasty to deliver a killing blow, this led to her downfall. During her one of her attempts at a final blow she had let her guard down. The attack had been so strong that the arena was full of dust. A sinister smile lit up my face.

She was giving me free cover and not even defending her back, it was if she wanted me to win. Silently creeping along I used the dust as cover while I delivered multiple attacks. Just as I was about to have mercy and end the match Kagura turned to me ,"Stupid little Saber did you honestly think that a weakling like you could defeat me." My heart clenched and my body froze. The words echoed through my head slowly taking on the voices of my ex-guild mates. Quickly gathering my energy I focused it on Kagura and started chanting, "O' Brilliant essence of Regulus grant me strength."

The result was that a beam of light shot through my raised fist and knocked Kagura out of sight. Before I could call Virgo out with a new hoodie everything became hazy and the loud cheering from the stands grew distant. The only thing that was clear were the words echoing in my head from my last day of Fairy Tail. My sense came crashing back all too soon and I realized that the dust was completely gone and the crowd had gone silent. I could feel every pair of eyes in the crowd burning holes into me almost as if they knew my past and were judging me from it.

Shaking the feeling I plastered on a fake smile a waved at the crowd pretending to enjoy my victory. Once the atmosphere of the crowd was returned to normal I made my way to the hotel because no way in hell was I going to go sit with the damn Fairies now.

On my journey back i sniffed out the others and concluded they had left early to go back to the hotel. Something was bothering me about the scent though. The whole way back i couldn't place the scent that didn't belong. That is until I opened the doors to the hotel were knocked wide open by a flaming chair being tossed out.

"Where is she, where is my Luce."

Natsu was attacking the guild.

**Ok so again sorry about the short chapter I will try to work on that. I will also try to work on the sporadic updates. Please leave a review (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys I am betting you all will love this chapter!**

My heart froze as I watched Natsu take down my guild mates one by one. "Give me back my Luce!" shock was evident on my face as Natsu's words hit me full force. My trance was broken by the outraged shouts of Master. Focusing back on the battle I found Wendy trying to talk some sense into Natsu. Her attempts were in vain. In a blink of an eye I switched places with Wendy and took Natsu's attack full on.

The noise in the guild quickly stopped and engulfed the room. My whole midsection ached. I had been so focused on saving Wendy that I didn't have time to block the hit. Slowly I pulled myself off the ground to meet a stunned looking Natsu.

"Luce i'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you." My body shook with rage and I couldn't take it anymore. Roughly I grabbed Natsu by his vest and we both melted into the shadows. The shocked silence of Sabertooth was replaced with the loud drunken noises of Fairy Tail. Natsu looked around confused at first then his signature grin stretched out his face. He scrambled onto the table closest to us and shouted to get everybody's attention.

"Guys Lucy came back!" A loud cheer went up throughout the hall as people started getting up to greet me. That is when I casually joined Natsu on the table. Everybody stopped their advances thinking that I was going to make an announcement. However, instead I grabbed Natsu by the throat and threw him down to the ground. Shooting the flame idiot a look of pure disgust my eyes slowly shifted to the group of people standing around me.

"I am not here to join you. I am merely here to dispose of the trash that was littering my guild. So i thought it best to warn the others to stay the hell away from me." Gray pushed his way to the front of the group wearing a pained look that sent a light pain through my heart.

"Lucy what happened to you? What happened to the girl who cared about her nakama. What happened to the girl I used to call sister?" The whole guild stared at me with sad eyes as they waited for my reply.

"You all got your wishes, the weak little Lucy is gone. She died the day you all turned your backs on her. All that's left his the shell filled with hatred. Prepare yourself because I plan on showing you all the extent of that hatred." With that I jumped down from my perch on the table and turned towards the doors. Before I pushed the massive oak doors open I turned to them one last time.

"I will be sending Wendy tomorrow to answer any of the dragon slayers questions. I expect her home no later than nine." With that as my final words I left and started walking home. I walked to the hotel, past all the members, and went straight to my room.

Once I was alone I let the tears fall freely.

Celeste had told me all about Lisanna's spell before I left the dragons. I could have went back to them and forgiven them. If I had everything would have gone back to normal.. But I could never forget the fact that they had never looked for me. They had just accepted the fact that I was gone and never coming back. That hurt worse than the harsh words that still plagues some of my dreams.

Suddenly the door to my room opened and I hurriedly tried to hide my tear stained face. A moment of silence passed then the door closed. I released a shaky breath that I had not been aware that i had been holding. Glad that I was once again alone. That is until two strong arms snaked their way around my waist.

"Luce please don't cry alone, especially since I will always be there to wipe away your tears." Turning in her arms I clutched onto Sting's shirt for dear life and let the tears fall again. "How can they still hurt me so much? How can I still crave their approval so much?" For hours Sting just held me close and let me cry. When my eyes were finally dry I pulled away and gave Sting a smile to show him I was all better.

**STING POV  
** I had been restlessly pacing in my room waiting for Lucy to return. I knew she had taken flame brain back to his guild. That bastard had the nerve to come here spouting crap about how we had taken his Luce away. He was lucky that Lucy had stepped in when she did because Rogue and I were about ready to kill him. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door to Lucy's room open and close.

Quickly I ran to her room needing to see with my own eyes that she was ok. When I opened her door she turned her back to me and stood stiffly in the middle of the room. With one more glance out into the hall I stepped in and closed the door behind me. She had been crying I could tell by the way the air smelt haviley of salt. Something inside me was breaking at the way she still tried to close herself off from others.

My body moved forward on it's own accord needing to hold her close. I knew she was surprised that I was still there by the way her body stiffened when I wrapped my arms around her. I refused to let her cry by herself and I told her that so she knew she was never alone. Then after a few minutes she finally told me why she was hurting and I couldn't help myself anymore. I pulled her closer and made a resolve to never let her go.

After what felt like hours of me holding her close she pulled away and smiled at me. That smile is what really broke my heart because it was beautiful and sad at the same time. Without thinking I pulled her chin up so I could gaze into her chocolate orbs. Ever so slowly I inched my lips closer to hers making sure that she wouldn't protest. As soon as our lips connected her hands ran up my arms and into my hair. Everywhere her fingers touched caused a fire in me to come to life within me. I pulled closer wanting to be able to feel every inch of her body against mine. Lucy pulled away to catch her breath. I leaned my forehead against hers as

we both caught our breath.

I couldn't believe it I had been dying to kiss her again ever since that time in the hospital. I just stood there breathing her in taking in how unbelievably sexy she looked with her hooded eyes and messy hair.

"Rouge is going to kill you when he finds out what you did to his little sister." without thinking I pushed her down onto her bed and crawled on top of her.

"Well then why don't I do something to really piss him off."


	19. Sorry

This is not an update. This is an apology for the lack of updates. I will be out of reach of internet till the end of July. However, I am planning on uploading either a huge chapter at the start August or a new chapter each day for a week. Please tell me in the reviews witch you would prefer.


	20. Chapter 19

**Lucy's POV**

Sting was sitting on top of me driving me crazy. He was trailing kisses down my neck and across my collarbone. His lips grazed dangerously close to my breast. My control evaporated as soon as he nipped at my ear. In one swift motion I flipped us over so that I was now sitting atop him. He just layed there smirking up at me with his lust filled eyes. Slowly I lowered my lips to his and ever so slightly brushed them together before pulling away. Swiftly I moved my lips up his jaw line until I made my way to his ear. Capturing his earlobe between my teeth I gently pulled on it. My mind barely registered the hissing noise Sting made while I continued to tease him. Every fiber of my being was focused on the bulge, that was starting to poke me in the butt from where I was still sitting on him. As if my body wasn't already burning with need, the fact that I was the cause of that bulge made me even hotter. In one fluid motion I ground my hips against his loving the friction.

"Oh my god Luce."

Sting's sentence was cut short because while I continued my grinding I latched on to his lips and kissed him. All I could think of was how much I needed Sting in that moment. Just when I thought my body could not feel any more pleasure Sting flipped us again. Now he was on top and grinding against me at a fast pace and kissing me with all his might. Not wanting this heavenly bliss to end I latched my arms around his neck not letting him leave the kiss. I broke the kiss and let out a moan reacting to Sting playing with one of my nipples through my shirt. Just as I was about to voice my need of Sting inside me ,there was a knock on the door.

"Lucy are you back? Me and Charla wanted to sleep with you tonight because we were really scared earlier. Is that ok?"

I mentally groaned at the dilemma before me. I could easily tell Wendy no and she would sleep with Rogue instead. However, I would feel terrible later for blowing Wendy off because I was to busy banging Sting. On the other hand I didn't want to offend Sting by going this far with him then stopping it all for Wendy. My mental battle was stopped by Sting leaning down and placing a kiss on my forehead then getting up and leaving through the window. Silently thanking him for being understanding I rolled out of bed and opened the door for Wendy.

That night Wendy and I stayed up late talking about how happy we were at Sabertooth. As soon as the first yawn escaped Wendy's lips we both laid back in bed and turned it in fo the night. My dreams were plagued by the thought of losing my family at Sabertooth that loved me dearly.

The next morning everybody tried their best to pretend that Natsu had not made them look like a bunch of chumps. Master on the other hand would let nobody live down the shame of being defeated by a single fairy. He spent his free time storming around the inn going on about those damn fairies. The girls and I sat around eating breakfast and laughing about the way the boys and master pouted about their defeat.

"Wendy are you positive you are ok going to Fairy Tail by yourself?" I asked for the thousandth time. Charla simply quenched my worries by reminding me that she would be accompanying Wendy. Just as I was about to argue my worries somebody caught my eye. Across the room Sting sat with the rest of our team laughing at some joke. Memories from the night before flashed through my mind, lighting a fire deep in my belly. Sting's gaze met mine and a smirk spread across his face. In that moment I wasn't sure if i wanted to kiss him or kill him.

A sharp snapping noise ,emitting from right next to my ear, broke my trance. I looked over to see Minerva, Yukino, and Charla giving me a weird look. Quickly clearing my throat I cast a glance back at Sting then mumbled an excuse about being late for todays event. Charla and Wendy stayed at the table to finish their breakfast. Wendy knew that both Charla and I would chaste her for not eating the most important meal of the day.

Minerva and Yukino on the other hand left the tabel to question me on my peculiar behavior. Thankfully I was saved by Master yelling for all us to get our butts to the arena or suffer his wrath. Quickly gathering up my team we made our way to the arena to start the day's event. Wendy walked beside me holding my hand and chatting about the flowers in bloom around the city. Rouge, Sting, and Ruphus brought up the back of our little group. The boys mostly discussed the fights they hoped would accure this year.

Once we were all settled in the waiting room for all the teams a thick silence settled upon us all. The fairies were cautious of Sabertooth, Sabertooth was pissed at the fairies, and the other guild were caught in the cross fires. To say that nobody wished to be in that room was an understatment. Thankfully Wendy was still chatting on about the weather and other safe topic items. Her easy laughter and soft voice kept team Sabertooth accupied and distracted from the glares of the fairies. Suddenly Wendy's light chatter stopped in the middle of a sentence, then a shadow fell over me. Turning around I came face to face with Lisanna.


	21. Chapter 20

**Lisanna's POV**

That night everybody was in a glum that Lucy had changed so much. Luckily nobody blamed that change on me. The few that didn't want to focuse on the changes of Lucy, kept pondering the idea of Wendy coming over to explain something to the dragon slayers tomorrow. Everybody came up clueless for the reason behind the future visit. I on the other hand could not give a rat's ass about anything that bitch did as long as she stayed away from Fairy Tail.

On the other hand Natsu was in a glum mood all night so I sat by him comforting him. Natsu was hurt that one of his best friends had turned into that so he sought comfort from one of his first best friends. I had actually worried that when Lucy's identity was revealed she would come running back to ou guild. That obviously didn't happen , but then it occured to me that she may just want Fairy Tail to turn on me.

The thought of that whore making my family turn on me haunted my mind all night. Just when I was turning in for the night, the door to my room burst open. In came Natsu bounceing like a little kid, and gray trying to calm him down. Erza walked out of the bathroom with a scowl already on her face.

"Natsu this better be good ,since you felt the need to storm into our room." Erza leveled a glare at the boys as she laid back on her bed. Gray crossed the room and threw himself down on the couch that seperated my bed from Erza's.

"Don't worry Erza it is. I was thinking about how scary and angry Lucy became when it hit me. She was made becasue of what Lisanna did. However, she dosen't know that Lisanna regrets her actions. So, everything should go back to normal if Lisanna explains what she did and apologizes for it." The further Natsu got into his explanation the more he started jumping round like a hyper little kid.

I could feel the other's gazes on me as they waited for my response. Forcing a bright smile onto my face I sat up in bed and tryed to act as excited as Natsu.

"Why didn't I think of that. Natsu that's brilliant. First thing tomorrow I'll walk right up to her and apologize." I waited for one of the others to say point out one of the many faults in that plan but they kept silent. Keeping the fake smile on I played off a equally fake yawn. Erza shifted into mother hen mode and dismissed the boys so everybody would be well rested for tomorrows event.

By the time I was up and dressed, Team Natsu had already informed the entire guild of my desicion to apologize. As I sat eating my breakfast everybody kept telling me of how much I had grown up. All I could think of thhough was a smug smile on Lucy's face as she sat on her high horse. Erza dragged out team out the doors nd to the arena in fear of being late.

**TIME SKIP**

I stood before Lucy with all the other teams silently watching. Her eyes flashed a dangerouse color black that caused my words to catch in my throat. The words of the rude little blunette freed me from the trap that was Lucy's gaze.

"Do you want something Lisanna, or are you just gonna stand there and stare into space?" The black haired mage gave a low chuckle and I could feel my anger rising. Taking a deep breathe I talked through my teeth knowing full well they could here me.

"Lucy, I am aware that in the past I have done you wrong. I am here before you today to apologize and welcome you back to Fairy Tail with open arms." I waited for her response but all she did was stare at me. Sting was the one who broke the second staring contest.

"Luce is this supposed to be fairy joke because it's not a good one." Just as I was about to lay into the blonde idiot, Lucy stood up and walked out of the room. Team Sabertooth shook their heads and gave a few chuckles. Everybody else had no idea what had just happened. One thing was clear though, I was beyond pissed that she had the nerve to disrespect me like that.

Turning back to Fairy Tail I shot them an apologetic smile. Mira patted me on the back and told me that I tried my best. Everybody else nodded there head in agreement except Laxus and Gajeel. Both of the elder dragon slayers probably heard the anger and fusteration in my voice. I need not to worry about Natsu judging me like them because he always would believe in me no matter what happened.

Everybody wanted to prove to Lucy that Fairy Tail was better than Sabertooth so they put their all into the events that day. Erza defeated 100 monsters and Cana beat Jura in a test of magical strength. Although Lucy never returned to the waiting room everbody was confident that Lucy had watched and been proud of them.

Back at the inn people paced the floors and cast glances at the doors. Everybody was awaiting the arrival of Wendy to answer questions. Master was already having a hard time reminding them that she was there to explain something to the dragon slayers. Laxus and Gajeel would probably be easy to deal with, it was Natsu that was most likely to cause problems. The only thing that I wanted was for this competition to be over so my family would forget those two and return to the way it used to be.


	22. hiatus

Please do not hate me. This story will be going on hold for a few weeks or until things calm down with school.


End file.
